Household appliances, such as a tumble drier, a washing machine, a dishwasher or the like, have a door, a cover, a flap or the like to allow loading and/or unloading. The door, the cover, the flap or the like, also referred to below as the closure element, is provided with a lock.
DE 10 2005 017 870 A1 discloses a lock of said type. The lock has a moveable retaining element, which is configured in the manner of a slide, for interacting with a closure hook located on a closure element of the household appliance which can be moved between an open and a closed state. The closure hook, in the closed state of the closure element, engages into the retaining element, with the closure hook then being held by the retaining element in contact against a blocking face. In this way, a movement of the closure element into the open state is blocked, and the closure element is therefore held in the closed state. For safety reasons, it has proven to be disadvantageous for it to be possible for the closure element to be opened only from the outside of the household appliance.